Season 13: Reign of Vengeance
Reign of Vengeance is a fan season set after The Abyss. Vengetron and the Oni Warlords serve as the antagonist while the Oni serve as the villainous faction. Kai is the focus character. The Sarcusis have been defeated. But Vengetron has arrived. The second Oni invasion has come. The Ninja will need to rally behind Kai as a thousand year old family conflict returns to threaten all they know. And dark secrets from Kai's past... are brought to the light. Episode 119: The Anchor and The Boat Just seconds after Vengetron arrives. The Ninja are ready to fight. But not before a brief lesson in Oni Elements. (Ninjago City) Zane: What do we do? Lloyd: We fight. Vengetron: That would be completely foolish off you. Kai: Why have you come father? Jay: That's your dad! Vengetron: To destroy this Realm and its sister Realm. Cole: We won't let you do that. Vengetron: And how are you going to stop me? Kai: By doing what we must. (First Realm-More then 1000 years ago) Vengetron: '''None shall take me down, nor my family. ''Deceptiblast:' But The Omega has already started to be troublesome then we first thought. He has already made moves to take over from us. ''Vengetron: Then he is a fool.'' ''Hatewave: Brother, The Omega is powerful. We mustn't underestimate him.'' ''Vengetron: I do as I wish younger brother.'' ''Hatewave: And what will The Omega do when he gets his hands on Kai?'' ''Vengetron: He will never. And I will ensure that he never does.'' ''Deceptiblast: And how will we do so?'' ''Vengetron: By doing what we must.'' (Ninjago-Present) Vengetron: You stole that from me. Kai: Words are just words father, it doesn't matter who said them first. Vengetron: You little disobedient child, I knew I favoured you too much. Jay: Wow, he's worse then, then Wu at times. Cole: Tell me about it. Lloyd: I starting to think Kai's father isn't much a threat. Zane: It would be wise to remain ready for a fight. Kaya: Zane speaks the truth, you should be ready to fight against Vengetron. Nya: How do you know? Kaya: I think I'd know my father. Skylor: Father? Kaya: Adopted father that is. Skylor: Oh. Vengetron: You've turned out just like your twin. A waste of talent and power. Kai: At least I use my powers to protect others. Vengetron: Your mother would be so disappointed. Kai: You lot never cared for me. Vengetron: SILENCE! Skylor: That's it. (Skylor charges Vengetron) Kai: Skylor, no! Vengetron: 'chuckles' (Vengetron send's Skylor flying into Kaya) Vengetron: Did you really think that'd work? Skylor: 'groan' that hurt. Kaya: Could you, you know, get off me. Skylor: Yeah. Kai: You made a mistake father. Vengetron: Did I Vendence? Kai: You did, and my name is no longer Vendence. Lloyd: KAI! Vengetron: A descendent of mine, just is interesting. Lloyd: You won't win Oni. Vengetron: Perhaps you failed to notice, but I am no ordinary Oni. Cole: Are you even Oni? Vengetron: I am the original Oni, the first Vengeance Oni, the leader of all Oni. Jay: I thought The Omega was the leader? Vengetron: I am the destroyer of Realms. I am the Warlord of Vengeance. Lloyd: You own the mask of Vengeance. Vengetron: I am Vengeance, I am destruction, I am Vengetron. Cole: Well, we're not going to stand around while you ready yourself to destroy Ninjago. Kai: My father controls three of the Oni Elements. Vengetron: Indeed I do, and I have mastered them all. Kai: You may have created Frost Magic, but I've learned much about it. Vengetron: Oh Vendence, you control four of the Oni Elements. A shame you're going to die for your betrayal. Kai: Vengeance, Destruction, Frost Magic, Fire, I control them. And we both know you wouldn't kill me. Vengetron: Perhaps, but I will still destroy this disgusting Realm. Caleb: You know, for an Oni, you're not that scary. Vengetron: Then about this. (Vengetron's eyes glow bright and his skin radiates with red mist) Caleb: I take my statement back. Vengetron: Now you shall feel my wrath. Episode 120: First Skirmish The first fight goes on, and the Ninja are loosing the fight. Vengetron is powerful and it seems that no one withstand him. (Ninjago City) Lloyd: Don't back down Ninja. Vengetron: Oh pleas don't. I could use the exercise. Kai: You won't win father. Vengetron: Really son? Skylor: Nya, we need to get you a safe distance from here. Nya: Ok. Kai: Kaya, take her to the place. Kaya: Are you sure father? Kai: Yes. It's the safest place for her. Nya: What place are you talking about? Kai: Nya, we may not be related by blood, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop protecting you. Go with Kaya, she will take you to a safe place. A place where I've been to before. You will be safe. Go. Nya: What about Jay? Kai: I'll ensure that nothing happens to him. I won't let your child grow up without his or her father. Kaya: Let's go. (Kaya and Nya leave) Kai: Now, now we fight. Cole: Come on big guy, I'm sure you can handle us. Zane: Cole, I do not think it is wise to smart talk against our foe. Vengetron: The inorganic being speaks the truth, you should be careful who you speak to. Lloyd: You're going down Oni. Vengetron: You couldn't even beat me if you tried. (Vengetron flings Cole and Lloyd into a building, causing it to collapse.) Jay: Holy... How are we suppose to fight someone like that. Zane: We've battled The Omega and survived. Kai: My father is on another level compared to The Omega. Garmadon: Then explain how to beat him. Kai: Garmadon, when did you get here? Master Wu: The same time we did. Vengetron: Oh. More decedents of mine. Garmadon: We will win this fight. Vengetron: Good luck. (The Ninja fight Vengetron for several minutes) Cole: Perhaps, perhaps this was a bad idea to fight him in Ninjago City. Lloyd: How do we defeat him? Jay: Can we even beat him? Zane: All my calculation have lead to Vengetron emerging victorious. There is nothing we can do to defeat him. Kai: There is one last thing we haven't done yet. (Kai converts to his Oni form) Kai: Fighting against my father with my true form and fury. (Kai charges Vengetron, unleashing his power upon him. Leveling more of Ninjago City) Vengetron: You have grown in power my child. But you still underestimate me. (Vengetron creates a cloud of red mist, blinding all for a short while.) Cole: Where did he go? Episode 121: Vanished After their skirmish with Vengetron, the Ninja discover one of their number is missing. Meanwhile, Vengetron takes Skylor captive to an Oni Temple. (Ninjago City) Cole: That was, intense. Lloyd: Agreed. Jay: So what now, Kai told his adopted daughter, Kaya to take Nya to some secret location that we will never know about. And there's a superpowered Oni Warlord somewhere around Ninjago. Zane: Pixel and I have scanned the area. Elemental readings are off the charts. Garmadon: That would make sense Zane. The red mist radiates with Vengeance. Lloyd: I can feel it, it's powerful, very powerful. Garmadon: But I think the most important question, is counting our numbers. Caleb: Hey, where's Kai and Skylor? Jay: Where are they? Cole: They were right here just before. Zane: Vengetron must've taken them with him. Garmadon: I don't think so Zane. Pixel: I agree with Garmadon. I detected an energy signature similar to that produced by the Realm Crystal. Lloyd: You mean, they're in another Realm. Garmadon: That may be. (Hiroshi's Labyrinth Oni Temple) Skylor: What do you want? Vengetron: Simple, I want Ninjago gone, destroyed, obliterated. Skylor: You won't win. Even if you do take out the other Ninja, you still have others to worry about. Vengetron: True, I would have to deal with the other Elemental Masters, and they would fall just as easily. The Serpentine don't prove a threat to me either. But you do realise, I am far beyond anything you are. Skylor: Really, you seemed afraid of Kai. Vengetron: Kai is a fool. He doesn't even know the full extent of his own powers yet. It's why I can't have him around. So I sent him away to a dark place where he'd be greeted with revenge. Episode 122: Abyssal Realm Waking up within a dark place, Kai must fight to survive his brothers Realm. Meanwhile, the Ninja attempt to decode where Kai has vanished to. Kai fights against Sarcusis and Oni in the Abyssal Realm. Escaping into the shadows where he has to hide from them till he can figure out what to do next. In Ninjago, the Ninja debate all the possible places Kai could be. Discussing the Realms they know about. They conclude that Kai is in either the First Realm, the Abyssal Realm or the Departed Realm, though they are hesitant to believe that Kai may be dead. Episode 123: Vengeance Vengetron gives Skylor a history lesson in Oni history, presenting his origins, and his three children as his heirs. Meanwhile, Kai continues to travel the Abyssal Realm with an mysterious ally while the Ninja begin gathering allies for the impending second invasion. Vengetron speaks with Skylor, telling about how the first four Oni came into existence. How he came and his fellow Warlords came to dominate over the others, enslaving the Destruction Oni. How the Vengeance Oni are the most powerful and skilled, how the Deception Oni are the most stealthy and cunning, and how the Hatred Oni are full of rage and raw power. He tells about how the Frist Spinjitzu Master, Typhon and Kai are his children. How one of them came to rule over their own Realm, how one of them came to create their own Realm and how one of them came to destroy a Realm. Kai encounters an unknown person calling himself The Chronicler, together, they begin to travel the Abyssal Realm for an escape. The Ninja head to the Serpentine where they explain the situation. Hoping to gain their alliance for the impending Oni invasion. Episode 124: The Dragon King Told tales of a Dragon with power able to decimate entire Realms, Kai heads out to find this Dragon King, and perhaps, find a way home. Meanwhile, the Ninja begin to investigate the sudden disappearance of Garmadon. Kai and The Chronicler, the former disguised, head to a nearby tavern where they discover tales of a Dragon King. One that has total control over all Dragons. Together, they begin to track down this Dragon King. In Ninjago, Garmadon is captured by Vengetron for the purpose of drawing out the First Spinjitzu Masters spirit. The Ninja, confused at the sudden disappearance, begin to investigate. Episode 125: History Repeating Kai is captured by Manticore, seeking to gain control over the mythical Dragon King, he forces Kai to lead him to it. Meanwhile, Vengetron summons his forces. In the Abyssal Realm, Kai and The Chronicler arrive at a Sarcusis camp site where The Chronicler reveals that he's Manticore in Disguise. Capturing Kai and forcing him to lead him to the Dragon King. In Ninjago, Vengetron succeeds in drawing out the First Spinjitzu Master's spirit and manipulates him into opening a portal to the Abyssal Realm where his Oni brethren have been gathering. The other Oni Warlords arrive in Ninjago with their forces. Episode 126: Destruction of Hope The Ninja converge upon the Oni Temple. Only to discover that Vengetron has something large to back him up. Meanwhile, Manticore and Kai discover a friendship they didn't know existed. The Ninja arrive at the Oni Temple, learning that Vengetron has summoned his army. The three Oni Warlords quickly dispatch them before heading out and summoning an Oni Titan of immense size. In the Abyssal Realm, Kai and Manticore slowly learn that the two have more in common then they once thought. The two slowly open up to each other, discovering that perhaps, old hate can be forgotten and a new era can start. Episode 127: Rise of The Dragon Oni Kai and Manticore find the Dragon King's nest. With old hate forgotten. The two look upon their new friendship for a new future. Meanwhile, the Oni Warlords march upon Ninjago City, with their massive titan backing their force, all seems lost. Kai and Manticore arrive at the Dragon King's nest where they discover that it's guarded by many different Fusion Dragons. Given entrance, Kai is approached by the Dragon King which communicates with him using a combination of Vengeance and Mind. Revealing that Kai is their champion. Manticore, starting to have a change of heart. Agrees to help Kai fight back against the Oni. In Ninjago, the Oni march towards Ninjago City. Pixel, Wu, Ronin, Dareth, Misako and the other Elemental Masters stand ready to fight back. But the sheer numbers of the Oni quickly makes them realise that they may be in over their head. Episode 128: Ninja vs Warlords The Ninja, backed by their allies, lead a brave final stand against the Oni. And Kai leads the Sarcusis into battle against the Oni upon the Dragon King's back. The Ninja arrive at Ninjago City with the Serpentine and other villains, including the giant stone warrior. They engage in combat, but the Oni Titan still proves a problem. A problem that's answer comes when Kai arrives upon the back of the Dragon King with the other Fusion Dragons being ridden by Sarcusis. The Oni, now fighting an equal force, discover that all has come to head. Kai engages his father in single combat, beating him with the help of the enhanced powers given to him by the Dragon King. Banishing the Oni to the Departed Realm, to never be seen again. Characters IMG 3556.JPG|Caleb Wart Cole-Season 11-13.png|Cole Kai-Season 11-13.png|Kai Skylor-Season 11-13.png|Skylor Nya-Season 11-13.png|Nya Jay-Season 11-13.png|Jay Zane-Season 11-13.png|Zane Lloyd-Season 11-13.png|Lloyd Vengeance Oni Kai.PNG|Kai-Oni Oni Warlord of Vengeance.JPG|Vengetron Master Kaya.JPG|Kaya Sr Knighton.JPG|Sr Knighton Manticore.png|Manticore Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix Sets Note: These are not real Sets 70716-Ninjago City Skirmish -Vengetron -Kai -Nya 70717-Fire Titan -Kai -Skylor -Vengeance Oni -Deception Oni 70718-Oni Temple Portal -Vengetron -Deceptiblast -Hatewave -Cole -Zane 70719-Abyssal Transport -Manticore -Kai -Phoenix -Sarcusis Warriors x3 70720-Lloyd's Energy Tank and Caleb's Order Titan Mech -Lloyd -Caleb -Hatred Oni -Deception Oni -Vengeance Oni -Skales -Skalidor 70721-King of Dragons vs Ultra Oni Titan -Kai -Manticore -Vengetron -Vengeance Oni x2 -Kaya -Zane -Pixel Battle Gear Packs 70722-Kai and Nya 70723-Jay and Cole 70723-Master Wu and Lloyd 70724-Manticore and Phoenix Spinners 70725-Skylor 70726-Hatewave 70727-Zane 70728-Garmadon 70729-Kai vs Vengetron Buildable Figures 70730-Kai 70731-Nya 70732-Cole 70733-Jay 70734-Skylor 70735-Vengetron 70736-Deceptiblast 70737-Hatewave 70738-Manticore Category:Galvatream's New Canon Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Fanfictions